One Night
by OriginalSin1132
Summary: Just a cheesy and smutty romance involving Ichigo and Yoruichi. Inspired by episode 41, when Yoruichi reveals her true form to Ichigo. Rated for lemons and use of bad language. Full summary inside. [Edit: SEQUAL UP!]


Title: One Night

Anime: Bleach

Genre: Hentai/Romance

Rating: X

Short Summary: A birthday present for my friend. I hope you like! ;D Just a cheesy (and smutty) love story inspired by episode 41, after Yoruichi shows Ichigo her true form. IchigoxYoruichi Lemons, Use of bad/erotic language (Full summary inside)

"..." - Speaking out loud

'...' - Thinking

Summary: (Set 6 months after Ichigo and the others departure from Soul Society, after leaving Rukia behind) One dark and rainy night, a bloody and battered Yoruichi appears at Ichigo's doorstep. He decides to take care of her, and soon things heat up between the teacher and her student. Karin also begins to realize growing feelings for her brother. (Oh... I aged Karin and Yuzu a bit in this fic. They're now 15, and some characters are OOC in some parts) Have fun! ;)

.:Note:. - I've only seen the anime, and I've never read the manga, so please, if I get anything wrong, I beg your forgiveness. Also, I'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucks. :( I'm writing this at 2:00AM on a Sunday night. With a cold, a fever, and an eye infection. I'm on so many meds I think my meds have meds. xD Well, R&R please, forgive me if this is a piece of crap.

Chapter One

17 year old Ichigo glared darkly at his closet door, where muffled sobs could be heard. The crying was Kon, who missed his nee-san... and claimed Ichigo was just so cruel to him.

Ichigo rolled his brown eyes and got up, feeling the familiar pangs of hunger rip through his stomach.

Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin were all currently out of the house, so Ichigo was alone with Kon. Night was falling and it was starting to pour with rain, and Ichigo groaned inwardly, realising that the other occupants of the house weren't going to be around to cook for him.

"Damn." he growled, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. He found a cup of pork ramen, and heated it in the microwave. He'd just taken it out when frenzied knocking came at the door.

"For fuck's sake, hold on a sec."

Ichigo walked into the main hallway and opened the door, quickly catching the slim person who collapsed into his strong arms.

"Yoruichi-san?!" Ichigo stared down at the crumpled form in his arms. He shifted her limp body so he was carrying her bridal style and brought her inside, creating a trail of blood behind them as it dripped from a deep wound on her back. He brought her up to his room and laid her on his bed, watching the white sheets instantly turn crimson.

"Ichigo? What's going on?!" yelled Kon from inside the closet. Ichigo walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Kon, go get me some bandages and aspirin from the bathroom downstairs."

"But what's going..."

"Just go! Ask questions later."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

Kon ran out of the room and came back 5 minutes later, bandages and pill bottles spilling from his cotton stuffed arms.

Ichigo turned Yoruichi onto her stomach and ripped off her shirt, the tatters of the formerly orange cloth barely recognizable as a garment.

"What the hell did you do to yourself, Yoruichi-san?" asked Ichigo, leaving the older woman's side for a moment to turn on the bath in his bathroom. "Kon, watch the water."

As Ichigo watched, Yoruichi stirred and moaned, her amber eyes opening wearily. She looked around the room, then at Ichigo, and amber met brown. "Thank God this is your place, Ichigo."

"Why do you say that?" answered Ichigo absent-mindedly.

"Never mind."

"Ah."

"So, you want to know what happened, ne?"

"Yeah, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

"I fought Aizen. He's getting stronger... I went to Soul Society to see Soi Fong. Anyway, the whole place is in chaos. Since I couldn't find her, I was about to leave, when Aizen ambushed me. We fought. I lost. Then used flash step to get here. I guess blood loss knocked me out."

"Why not go and see Urahara to treat your wounds?"

"Urahara, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta have all gone to Soul Society to try and help."

"Why come here back here? Couldn't you get better treatment in Soul Society?"

"Too risky. Everyone's turning against one another. Even Rukia and Byakuya are wary of each other."

"Why this house?"

"First one I saw."

Kon walked out of the bathroom. "Ichigo... the water is... ready..." He fought to keep his train of thought as he stared at the half naked goddess lying on Ichigo's bed. Kon was suddenly very relieved that certain parts of the male anatomy weren't sewn on this plushie, or else he'd be having a few... problems at this point in time.

"What's got you so worked up Kon?" teased Ichigo, picking up the older woman and carrying her to the bathtub. As soon as she got in, the water turned pink.

"Well, wash yourself then Yoruichi-san. I'll bandage you up when you're done."

"Alright."

"So, how do you know her?" asked Kon.

"She's a friend of Urahara's. She saved my life once, and also helped me train to reach bankai."

"So... she's single?"

"KON!"

"Sorry, sorry."

The sound of the plug being pulled pierced the awkward silence that had come over the two boys. The bathroom door opened, and Yoruichi stepped out, still dripping from her bath. Ichigo's face turned red, but he couldn't help but look at her from the corner of his eye. A vision of her crawling towards him, dripping wet and oh so sexy suddenly popped up in his mind's eye. He reddened even more as he tried to rid himself of the images.

"What's got you so flustered Ichigo?" asked Kon, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Shut up!" Ichigo brought a fist down on Kon's plushie stomach, effectively knocking the wind from him. Yoruichi smiled knowingly, and then looked over at the bed, where she noticed her torn outfit.

"Well, I won't be wearing that again." she commented dryly.

"Well, you're going to wear something. I'm not going to have you prancing around my house naked."

"Okay, okay, hang on a second." Yoruichi shrank into the black cat, and padded out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going? Get back here!"

"I was merely seeing whether I'd be more comfortable as a cat. Apparently not." The cat winced, and Ichigo noticed the blood oozing from Yoruichi's wound, staining her black fur. She began to grow, and was soon in her human form again.

"When a cat walks, their back moves as well. It pulls on the wound too much." muttered Yoruichi from her place on the floor.

"WOULD YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?!"

"I don't have any," replied Yoruichi calmly.

"Come with me." Ichigo stepped out of the room, Yoruichi in tow.

"I think some of my mother's clothes may fit you. Choose a nightgown."

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi stared in surprise at the teen beside her. She knew his mother had been very special to him.

"Just take it!" he growled.

She chose a short, white slip that stopped at mid-thigh. "This one is the least uncomfortable.," she explained to Ichigo, whose face was slowly turning crimson again. 'That's the least comfortable for me.' thought Ichigo, already feeling the blood in his body rushing downwards.

"Well then, I guess you want some bandages," muttered the orange haired boy, trying to think of something to calm his traitorous body.

After that was all done, it was around ten o'clock.

"We should get some sleep," murmured Yoruichi somewhat thickly, the painkillers she was on slurring her speech.

"Probably. You can take my bed tonight. I'll sleep in the closet."

"Thank you... Ichigo." Yoruichi's eyes closed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Around midnight, Yoruichi's shriek ripped into Ichigo's dreams. "Aizen! No, what are you doing?"

The orange haired teen was awake in a flash and at Yoruichi's side.

"Yoruichi-san, what's...?" Ichigo's words caught in his throat as soon as he glanced at the now silently sleeping woman. She'd kicked off all the blankets, and the slip he'd lent her was slightly too big, and the neck was low. It had fallen, stopping only centimeters before revealing her chest completely. Her full lips were parted slightly as she breathed, and the moonlight streaming in from the window cast an angelic glow over her perfect features. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her. He sat there beside her, staring for the longest time, until sleep overcame him, and he fell asleep, his head resting on the pillow beside hers.

When the bright sun finally peaked over the horizon, Yoruichi opened her eyes blearily and stared groggily around the room. "Where am I...? Oh, yeah... Ichigo." She tried to get up, but fell back, gasping from the pain. If she got up, the stiff scabbing on her wound would tear, and her back would begin to bleed. She looked beside her, and saw the orange haired teen fast asleep, breathing softly. 'You'd never think he always had the "I hate you all" expression on his face if you saw him sleeping.' thought the pretty woman, reaching out to touch the sleeping boy. His features were peaceful, and he wore a small smile. Her first impulse was to kiss him, hold him and never let go. 'Where did that come from?' exclaimed Yoruichi, mentally reprimanding herself.

Suddenly, Ichigo's open window was invaded by the bulky frame of...

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!! HEAD'S UP!!!!!!" yelled Isshin, landing squarely in the middle of the room. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE, MY SON!"

"Ohhh, fuck off Dad. The sun only just came up," whined Ichigo, scratching the sleek black cat sitting on his pillow in front of him. His father responded with a swift attempt at a kick in the head. "Dad, you really suck." Ichigo blocked it quickly and threw the K.O punch. He motioned for Yoruichi to jump onto his shoulder, then carried his father's unconscious body down the stairs and sat him at the breakfast table.

"Not another fight." 15 year old Karin rolled her eyes and stared witheringly at her father. Over the years, Karin had definitely filled out. Her hair was now slightly longer, cut to just past her shoulders. She was tall, only about eight inches shorter than Ichigo, and her body was one to be desired. The boyish vigor that used to be there in her eyes was gone, replaced with an expression similar to the one Ichigo always wore. Yuzu, on the other hand, was still short. Her blond hair was still as short as always, and her zest for life and happy nature hadn't diminished one bit.

"Ichigo, breakfast... A CAT!!!!" Yuzu's sentence was cut off when she noticed the black cat sitting on Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigooooooo! What's his name?!" exclaimed Ichigo's zealous sister.

"Her name is Yoruichi." Ichigo petted her on the head and put her down, then sat down at the table and began gobbling his breakfast. Meanwhile, Yoruichi was busy having the life squeezed out of her. Her amber eyes glared at the teen, and he gave her a cocky grin, that clearly said, "Well, what are YOU gonna do about it?" Yoruichi mouthed, "Just wait until I escape." And she made a swiping motion with her claws.

Later...

Ichigo sat on his bed, a shiny silver laptop open in front of him. He was typing quickly, and swearing under his breath. His door slowly creaked open, then was shut quietly. Someone stealthily walked over to his bed, and jumped up, landing with a thud beside him.

Ichigo jumped in surprise. "Fuck! Don't scare me like that Yoruichi!" yelled Ichigo, glaring at her. The cat morphed back into the human Yoruichi, got dressed in another dress that used to be Ichigo's mothers (Courtesy of Ichigo), and sat on the bed behind the boy, a death glare fixated on him.

"Six hours Ichigo. Six fucking hours. I was stuck in a tiny little dress. In a stroller. I WAS USED AS A FUCKING CHILD'S TOY!" growled the angry goddess, poking him in the arm. "Suck it up." was the clever answer of the mildly annoyed teen. "Anyway, don't move so much. Your wound will reopen." he added, not looking at her.

"Such concern..." muttered Yoruichi sarcastically, looking over Ichigo's shoulder at what he was doing. "A project on cells. Fascinating."

"Yup."

"Isn't it a lot of work?"

"Now it is. I was supposed to start on this at the beginning of summer."

"Don't you think you should take a break? I mean, so much work..." asked Yoruichi, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wh... what the hell are you doing...?"

"Helping you take a break." she answered, trailing feather light kisses up and down his neck. She let go of him and jumped on him, pushing him down and tickling him.

"Yoruichi! Stop it!" laughed Ichigo, trying in vain to push her off.

Meanwhile...

"Karin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take this up to Ichigo please? It's been here for ages." said Yuzu, handing her sister Ichigo's school bag. It was summer vacation, so he hadn't needed it for a while.

"Alright." Karin grabbed the bag and stalked up the stairs, preparing to give Ichigo a piece of her mind. But when she opened the door, she stopped dead. Ichigo was lying on his bed, a slim, lithe goddess situated on top of him. She was tickling him, and he was laughing his ass off.

"Yoruichi! Oh God, cut it out." he laughed. Yoruichi smiled at her student. She hadn't ever seen him look this happy, and it brightened her spirits to know she was able to cheer him up.

"Ichigo. You left your bag downstairs for so long, Yuzu made me bring it up. Next time, get off your sorry ass and bring it up yourself." said Karin loudly. She dropped the bag and stalked from the room, wondering why that scene had made her feel so horrible.

"Oi! Karin, get your ass back here!" ordered Ichigo, pushing Yoruichi off of him and getting up.

"What?" said Karin tonelessly, her pretty face appearing in the doorway.

"Don't tell anyone that Yoruichi is really a human. Got that?" growled her brother, grabbing the front of her shirt.

"Yeah, yeah. What's in it for me?"

"You get to keep your life."

Yoruichi watched the scene play out with mild amusement. 'He really loves his sister... and she really loves him. You can see it in her eyes...' thought the cat, smiling to herself.

"Meh. Life is overrated," grinned Karin, trying to pry her brother's hands off her shirt.

"You better not," he muttered, and pushed her out the door.

"I love you too!" sang Karin. Snickers followed and he heard her footsteps receding.

"Man, I'm gonna kill her one day," murmured Ichigo.

"Ichigo, she loves you. She won't tell."

The teen looked at his teacher with mild surprise.

"Since when do you know my sister so well?" grouched Ichigo.

"Her love for you is written all over her face."

Ichigo went scarlet, and mumbled something incoherent.

Karin lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling quietly. 'Why does Ichigo make me feel like this?' she asked herself, wondering why her heart skipped a beat whenever he was around her, and why she occasionally felt a mild ache in between her legs when she would think of him. 'I mean, come on. He's my brother.'

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Come here a minute."

He walked over to where Yoruichi lay resting. She patted the spot beside her, and he sat down obediently.

"Can your laptop play DVD's?" asked Yoruichi suddenly.

"Yeah... why?"

"Let's watch one." grinned the cat.

"Wh... why?"

"Because I want to. What do you want to watch?"

After a few minor quarrels, they settled on Hackers.

"This is a great movie. I guarantee you'll love it," said Ichigo enthusiastically, popping the disk in.

The movie was long, and the painkillers were making Yoruichi sleepy. She yawned, and leaned against Ichigo, amusement faintly registering as she felt him stiffen, then relax again. The cat turned her head to look up at Ichigo and couldn't help being attracted to the young man beside her. He was adorable. He was sexy, hot tempered, foul-mouthed and ruggedly handsome. All those, coupled with the innocence of a boy were complete turn-ons. She grabbed a hold of one of his arms and draped it over her shoulder, and buried her face in his neck, shutting her eyes and breathing in the musky, masculine scent that was pure Ichigo. She knew he had probably gone into shock as soon as she moved, but hell, it was fun. And, it felt really good to have him so close.

Ichigo flicked his eyes down to look at Yoruichi, who appeared to have fallen asleep. It was pitch black outside, and he wondered what time it was. He stifled a yawn, and tightened his grip on the shoulders of the woman beside him. Soon after, he succumbed to sleep, his chin resting on Yoruichi's.

Yoruichi awoke with a start, and found herself lying underneath Ichigo, effectively pinning her down. He was using her chest as a pillow, and one arm still rested on her shoulder. The laptop was forgotten, and end credits still rolling. Suddenly, Ichigo yawned in his sleep and turned onto his front, hugging her in his sleep and muttering something incoherent. She thought it sounded something like her name, but it was probably just wishful thinking. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the pillows. She ran her fingers through his spiky hair and sighed happily, letting the darkness overcome her.

The next morning came at around 1:00 in the afternoon.

Ichigo was the first to wake up, and he was surprised to find himself with his arms wrapped tightly around Yoruichi's waist, and his face buried in her stomach. Yoruichi's hand rested idly on his head, and when he tried to get up, she tightened her grip.

"No... don't leave. Not yet..." she mumbled softly.

"But..."

"Finally, you're awake!" growled Karin from the doorway. She was leaning against it tiredly, as if she had all the world's troubles balanced on her slim shoulders.

"I was tired," muttered Ichigo lamely, pulling himself up and off of Yoruichi, who gave a mewl at the loss of his body, then curled up like a cat and yawned sleepily.

"Well come on, you can eat your lunch anyway. I saved some for Yoruichi; you can bring it up for her after."

"Thanks Karin."

Karin merely grunted and left. Ichigo heard the front door slam and the sound of footsteps running away from the house.

"What the hell's up with her?" wondered Ichigo.

"You are so dense, Ichigo. She LIKES you. Isn't that obvious?" said Yoruichi, startling Ichigo.

"B... but she's my little sister! She can't... she wouldn't like me!"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say."

Ichigo left the room, bewilderment clearly showing on his now flushed features. He went downstairs and found his father and Yuzu sitting at the table, finishing up lunch.

"What's wrong with Karin?" asked Ichigo, after popping a piece of crab sushi into his mouth.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you that question. Maybe she's got a crush on some guy," offered Yuzu, not noticing Ichigo's anguished expression.

"Either way, she should be able to work it out herself. She's a smart girl," put in their father. He got up and left, leaving Yuzu and Ichigo alone.

"I'm going out for a while. I've got a movie to catch," said Yuzu, and she piled up her dishes.

"Okay. See you later, Yuzu. I'll do the dishes for you." His sister smiled gratefully and left.

"Yoruichi-san! It's safe now," yelled Ichigo as soon as he was sure Yuzu or Isshin weren't going to come back.

"Stop adding the -san to my name. It makes me feel old," sighed the cat as she came down the stairs. Ichigo didn't answer, and instead offered her the food Karin had saved.

"Your sister," began Yoruichi.

"Drop it. It would never work between Karin and I, even if I did feel that way about her. As I'm sure you know, society frowns upon incest."

"Since when did you care what society thinks?"

"I said drop it!"

I"m merely saying that you'd make her happy... and she'd probably realize how foolish it is to fall in love with your brother." Yoruichi took a sip of tea, and was silent.

"Why is it foolish, in your opinion?"

"Because it's as you said, society would never accept you. It would cause only hardships for both. And because... I fell in love with Urahara. But he's like my brother, and I knew that it could never work. A relationship between two people who know each other even more intimately than soul mates... it would be hard. So I distanced myself from him, and eventually... moved on." Yoruichi winced as she stretched, then suddenly cried out.

"Yoruichi! What did you do?" exclaimed Ichigo, lifting Yoruichi into his lap.

"When I stretched... I tore my scab." The blood- Yoruichi's blood- was flowing freely onto Ichigo, soaking his shirt and pants.

"Stupid Yoruichi. Stupid, stupid Yoruichi," reprimanded the orange haired teen gently. "It's never going to heal if you insist on straining yourself."

Ichigo got up and carried the cat upstairs with him. A trail of crimson dripped onto the floor, and Yoruichi fought to stay conscious. She still hadn't recovered from the shock and loss of blood from two days ago.

The barely conscious woman clutched at Ichigo's shirt, grabbing a fistful of cloth and burying her face in his chest. It almost seemed to help dull the pain... almost.

"Well, the best thing to do is rebandage it and wait," declared the teen. Yoruichi smiled halfheartedly at him and shut her eyes, reveling in the solitary darkness. She felt herself being turned gently onto her back, and her shirt lifted up. It was nice, she thought. Feeling someone else do the bandaging for her was something she wasn't used to.

After Yoruichi's bleeding had ebbed to almost nothing, Ichigo stepped quietly away from her and started to clean up the blood that had been trailed through the halls. Halfway through his mopping, Yoruichi staggered up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't reply, and instead leaned against him, pressing her body against his. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. For all the trouble I've caused you. Really, I'm fine now. I should go."

"You sure as hell aren't going anywhere until I can be sure you're not going to bleed to death. Now shut up and go lie down," he answered stubbornly.

"It almost sounds as if you care about what happens to me."

"Hat and clogs would kill me if I let you die." Yoruichi smirked when she noticed his red face reflected in the dirty water of the mop bucket.

"Here's some helpful advice, Ichigo. When you like someone, act on it," whispered the cat smoothly. Her lips were close to his ear, and her breath was pleasantly warm on his neck.

"Thanks, but what are you implying by that...? That I like you?" he asked suspiciously. She looked at him innocently and detached herself from him. She leaned against the wall, looking as slim and alluring as ever, reached out a finger, and hooked it under his chin, pulling him closer to her. Their faces were almost touching now, and Yoruichi only just realized just how tall Ichigo was. He was at least a few inches taller than her, and she definitely wasn't the smallest person ever.

"Ichigo," she purred, "You should know what a woman wants, in order to satisfy her. I'll teach you..."

Yoruichi licked the teen's neck slowly, sensually, seducing him with every movement she made. She stopped at his ear, and her eyes traveled to his lips.

"She'll want you to kiss her," said Yoruichi. His whole body was rigid under the cat's touch, and his eyes were glazed and lusty. He was staring at her with a predatorial gaze, like a predator stalking its prey.

"And I'll happily comply." His voice was low, husky, and unbelievably sexy. He slipped his hand to the back of her neck, and tilted her head. Their lips met with an electricity that Yoruichi had never felt before with any man, despite her experience. He was hungry and demanding, almost needy, his lips soft and eager. She didn't know where he'd learned how to kiss, but damn, he was good. The cat pressed her hips into his, rubbing herself against him and moaning when she felt a surprisingly large bulge in between her legs. A liquidy heat was beginning to pool somewhere in her stomach, and his closeness body and light touches only fueled the fire. Yoruichi's hand somehow snaked down Ichigo's body, and stopped at his fly, which she proceeded to expertly unzip.

"In the middle of the hallway? What if my dad or my sisters get home?" asked Ichigo doubtfully.

"Why not? The risks make it so much better," she replied, and proceeded to rip off his cargos. He finished the job with a swift kick. His black boxers were so simple, Yoruichi thought, it was a turn on. Yoruichi licked her now swollen lips and knelt in front of him.

"If she's experienced, she'll do this... If she's not, instruct her..." The dark skinned woman at Ichigo's feet slowly slipped off his boxers, allowing his sizeable length free from its confinement.

"Of course, not every woman is willing to give you a blowjob," she added, watching his expression turn from bewilderment to a sort of feral look. She took this opportunity to take him by surprise, and licked a drop of precum off the tip of his cock. The muscles in his abdomen tensed under her fingers, and he muffled a groan by digging his teeth into his shoulder. He leaned back against the wall and looked down at Yoruichi, who was running her tongue sensually up and down his length. He watched with a perverse fascination as she took him in her mouth, her tongue doing things that should be illegal, they felt so good. He groaned again, and Yoruichi muttered something that he couldn't hear, but definitely felt. The vibrations went all the way through his body, and his groin tightened. He knew he was close, although he wished it would last longer. But he hadn't jerked off in ages, and it was definitely better to actually see her mouth engulf his cock than imagine it. He could've sworn she'd yelled something then, because the last vibration was especially violent, and sent him over the edge. He came hard, gripping the sides of her head and fisting his hands in her long hair, which had come free from it's ponytail. He slumped against the wall and waited for a few seconds to try and regain the ability to speak and think coherently. When he was finally able to form thoughts other than "Did Yoruichi just do what I think she did?" again, he looked at the cat, who was struggling to swallow it all down. Some dripped from the corners of her mouth, and he knelt down and licked it away.

"That was amazing," commented Ichigo.

Yoruichi swallowed the last of his cum and licked her lips.

"Are you surprised?" she replied, grinning at the still somewhat dazed boy. He didn't reply, and instead looked at her as if scrutinizing a lab specimen.

"What?" she questioned, somewhat annoyed.

"Why are you still dressed?" he asked, as he began ridding her of her clothes. As soon as her shirt was gone, he pounced on her, staring at her with lusty desire.

"How many fingers will it take, Yoruichi? One? Or two?" Before she could even reply his fingers were on her, playing with her pussy. She was already wet for him, and he smirked cockily.

"Is this what a woman wants?" He slid a finger inside her, and she whimpered, nodding her head as she wasn't capable of coherent speech. He stroked her clit with his thumb, and she mewled in pleasure, arching into his hand. His finger left her and he licked it slowly, this time being the one to seduce.

"You taste good, you know." All of the sudden his mouth replaced his fingers, and he nibbled teasingly on her clit. A strangled cry left her, and she grabbed his head, pulling him closer, trying to get his tongue deeper inside her. His tongue curled around the little bundle of nerves, and she came violently, biting her tongue to muffle her scream. Before she was even completely back to reality, Ichigo was on her again, kissing her hard, letting her taste herself in his mouth. He broke the kiss, and played with her some more, building her up for a second orgasm by practically lapping at her pussy as she gasped and moaned breathlessly.

"By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be begging for my cock," promised the teen, removing his mouth from her and smirking. He was in complete control now, and both knew it.

Yoruichi was baffled now. How the hell did this virgin kid know so much? He awoke more sensations in her than Urahara (or any other male) ever had. And this dominance thing she was seeing now was erotic beyond belief. Not even in her wildest fantasies had she ever imagined him talking so... dirty.

He set to work, nipping at her breasts while rubbing his thumb over her clit as she moaned and writhed beneath him. But he never let her come. He kept bringing her to the edge and then stopping, enjoying her frantic attempts to finish herself off. Finally, she'd had enough of his torture.

"Please, Ichigo! I want your cock inside me!" she begged, spreading her legs for him. He seemed a bit surprised, then looked at her questioningly, while positioning himself in between her legs. She gave him a nod, and in one swift stroke, he entered her. A hiss of pleasure escaped him, and he almost came right then. The teasing had been almost as torturous for him as it had been for her. Her moans and gasps had been building him up for ages, and he'd held himself back. The pleasure now of being inside her was overwhelming his senses, and he waited only a few seconds before starting a slow pace. The sensation of over sensitized flesh on flesh was crazy, but Yoruichi gave him no time for torture. She'd endured enough before this.

"Faster..." she begged, biting back a scream when he happily complied. Neither lasted long after that, and he'd soon built Yoruichi up for umpteenth time, and was about to tip her off the edge. He hit a nerve on the last stroke, and brought her to a screaming orgasm. Her muscles contracted around him and he came a few seconds after, his cum spilling into her and coating her inner walls. Then he collapsed onto her, completely spent, and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She sat on top of him, and immediately rolled her hips, arousing him once again. He groaned and pulled her down on top of him. His kiss was hot and needy, and Yoruichi couldn't help but marvel at how much he knew.

"How the hell did you know how to do that? You got me in all the right spots," she asked, shuddering pleasantly at the memory.

"Every guy my age has seen at least a few late night pornos. And when you're friends with Keigo, you see a hell of a lot more than a few."

Yoruichi laughed, then yawned tiredly. Pain suddenly registered, and she cried out in surprise.

"My back! I tore my scab again!" she yelled in frustration, watching the blood run down her back and pooling on the floor.

"Well what did you expect, raping me like that?"

She looked at him witheringly.

"Do you want to know what rape really feels like?"

- End -

Yeah, yeah. Corny as hell. Sorry... it really sucked. Well, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (not mindless story bashing) is much appreciated. R&R please D (There will be a sequel... involving Ichigo, Karin, and a shower) - deadlywendigo


End file.
